Trouble with Tibbles?
by Yamitron
Summary: Part One: Sulu gives Chekov three gifts. Love Fluff. Part Two: Comedic, Tribble Related Death. One section can be read without reading the other, if you prefer it that way. Part one: Sulu/Chekov. Part Two: Language, Comedic Character Death.


**Trouble with Tribbles?**

**Hikaru Sulu x Pavel Chekov**

**[[A/N: **This is my first Star Trek fiction. I haven't seen every episode of the original yet, but I'm getting there. The first part of this will be a fluffy love thing, and the second part is comedic, wherein one of my least favourite characters suffers a tribble- related death. Enjoy.**]]**

Sulu turned the small animal in his hands over in skepticism. He pulled a face at the creature, albeit feeling calmed at the gentle purring emanating from it. The fur was soft, sure, and the purring was kind of cute, he supposed. But he was debating whether or not it was worth it. Tribbles had to be carefully fed; very small amounts very seldom, else they would multiply without refrain. The last thing he wanted was a room filled with thousands of Tribbles. He could procure a drink, a book, or even some flowers on his shore leave, why bother with a living creature he would be responsible for? And yet...

Sure, the Tribble was cute, but it still paled in comparison. Sulu could feel the soft, curly ringlets he loved in the tussles of the tribble's fur. The gentle cooing, purring noises it made at him caused a small smile to blossom on his face involuntarily. He was not really thinking of the Tribble, but rather of the adorable purr his boyfriend would make when Sulu nuzzled him.

Surrendering, Sulu reached in his pocket for his money. He paid the vendor who had been watching him with a smirk on his face, sensing a sale. Sulu rolled his eyes and scooped the Tribble up in his arms. He pet it absentmindedly as he walked away on the boardwalk he had been walking on, looking up and down the strip.

He walked into a nearby shop, which looked like it might have the rest of the items he wanted to purchase. The vendor was humanoid, presumably female, with pale purple skin and midnight blue hair, and a lyrical voice, which said, "Welcome, How may I help you, sir?"

Sulu glanced up at her and responded, "I need a box, a bow, and some damn hard liquor..." She laughed.

"Of course, sir." She reached under the counter and pulled out a medium sized box. "Is this size okay?"

He eyed it. "Um... No, I think it's too big. Do you have anything smaller? I need to put this in it." He held up the Tribble and set it on the counter. The woman's eyes lit up and she peered at it.

"Oh, it's adorable!" she said, hearing it's purring. "May I?" She smiled, and looked back up at Sulu.

"Feel free. That's a Tribble. You can pet it all you want; just don't feed it. I'm going to look around, don't forget the box and bow, please." He said dismissively, beginning to wander the store.

He stretched out his fingers and felt along the labels of the bottles of liquor lining the back of the store. He grinned at the Scotch, thinking of Scotty's obsession. But he moved on; it wasn't what he was after. The wine caught his attention and he paused, looking through brands, but none really satisfied what he had in mind. The champagne was vaguely appealing as well, and Sulu picked up a bottle of his favourite. He cringed at the price and placed it back where it belonged. Then he saw the Vodka, and grinned widely, knowing that this would be well received.

Sulu selected a bottle and began to head towards the counter. He turned his money over in his pocket and caught sight of the woman still cuddling with his Tribble. He raised an eyebrow at her and she held up a small, Tribble sized box [with air holes already cut] and a length of flowing red ribbon. He thanked her and placed the bottle on the counter. She scanned it and he paid for all three items.

"I'm reluctant to let this little guy go..." She said, nuzzling the Tribble one last time before placing it softly into the box. Sulu grinned at her.

"Thank you for the ribbon as well, it's perfect." He said, shutting the lid of the box and beginning to tie the ribbon. She helped him perfect the bow at the top.

"No problem! So it's obviously a gift, who is it for? Someone special in your life?" She asked him, winking.

Sulu blushed slightly at these words and nodded. "Very special."

He bade her farewell and she waved as he left. He stepped outside into the beams of the quickly setting sun and shielded his eyes. He needed to hurry. Not only was the Tribble in a box now, but also his shore leave was almost up. Sulu only needed to pick up one more item before he felt he could board the Enterprise once again.

Sulu looked around and cursed as all the stores began to switch their signs to "CLOSED". He grimaced and looked out to the meadow he was across from. It was pretty looking, the grass swaying in the gentle breeze, so he decided to walk through it, to see if he could find what he needed there.

He set a foot on the grass to find it was surprisingly soft, and he bent down to feel the grass. It tickled his fingertips and felt cool against his skin. He smiled softly and stood back up, the Tribble cooing in protest from the box. Sulu patted the box, which did nothing he soon realized, and set off again through the meadow.

He walked and crossed paths with a few couples along the way, all of which smiled at him, seeing the package in his hands. He shyly smiled back, still in a hurry to find what he needed. And then he saw it. A picturesque throng of wildflowers dancing their petals in the setting sun. Sulu grinned and ran over to them. He snipped a bit of excess ribbon from his bow and set it aside to bind them all together when he was done. He knelt down and sorted through them, picking only the most beautiful, still blooming flowers. Once he had made his selections, he arranged them to keep like colours as far apart as possible, beautifying the bouquet further. He wrapped the stems in the ribbon and pulled it tight.

He laid the now completed bouquet next to the box with the now quiet Tribble, and drew out the vodka bottle from his sac across his torso and set it in front of them as well. He sighed in contentment at his prizes; sure that they were perfect. His communication device sounded and he heard Uhura speak, "Lt. Sulu, ready for reboarding?"

"Yes. 30 seconds please."

"Understood." *

Sulu picked up the bottle and placed it back in the sac, then the tribble's box and stowed it in there as well, as gently as he could. He settled for holding the flowers behind his back as he felt himself energize for beaming aboard. He held perfectly still and soon found himself materializing in the Enterprise's transporter section.

He swiftly looked around, and stepped off the pads there. He greeted the ensign there and left quickly, heading for his quarters. The crew members he passed along the way smiled warmly at him, upon seeing the bouquet of flowers in his hand and the presents bulging from his bag. He turned slightly pink and waved at each as they passed him. A few patted him on the shoulder.

He quickly reached his quarters and opened the door, holding the flowers behind his back. He braced himself for the inevitable-

"Hikaru!" Chekov yelled, throwing himself at him and hugging Sulu tightly, as if he had been gone for a week, instead of a day.

Sulu laughed and wrapped his free arm around the younger boy and moved them inside, shutting the door behind him. "Hi." He said into the curls of the young ensign.

"Hello." Chekov replied, pulling back far enough to beam at Sulu. "I have missed you." He said.

Sulu's heart warmed at these simple words, and leaned forward to kiss Chekov's forehead. "I missed you too."

They broke apart and Chekov bounded to Sulu's bed, sitting on the end of it and crossing his legs, Indian style, staring at him. Chekov's face was alight with happiness as he asked, "So what did you get me?"

Sulu laughed once again. "Greedy boy." Chekov looked smug. Sulu chuckled and followed him to his own bed, standing in front of him. "Well, as you probably gathered when you hugged me," he said, pulling the bouquet from behind his back and handing them to Chekov.

Chekov took them and smelt them, smiling into the petals and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes once again and looked at Sulu, who was involuntarily smiling, himself. "Thank you, Hikaru... They are lovely." He said.

Sulu fought the urge to smother the younger one in adoration, and reached in his bag again. "More?" Chekov's voice seemed excited again.

"Yes, more." Sulu laughed, and shifted the Tribble's box to get at the vodka.

"What's that noise?" Chekov asked, curious, as the Tribble protested the shifting around.

"We'll get to that. But first," Sulu replied, "close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Chekov eagerly did as he was told, and Sulu gripped the bottle in his hands. At the same moment he placed the bottle in Chekov's hands, he kissed his cheek. Chekov opened his eyes first to Sulu, smiling at him, then to his hands. "Vodka!" He said, happily. Of course, it came out sounding like "Wodka!" and the adorableness of it made Sulu laugh once again as he sat beside him on the bed.

Chekov hugged the bottle to his chest and set it to his side, with the flowers. He patted it, almost as if to say 'I'll be back for you in a little bit.'

Sulu pulled out the box with the Tribble inside and set it in front of Chekov. It purred inside the box, and Chekov nearly bounced with excitement. "Go ahead and open it." Sulu said, smiling. Chekov nodded and attacked the bow. "I saw this and thought of you... I thought you might like it." Sulu said as Chekov tossed the bow carelessly to the floor and lifted the lid.

A small "ohhh" slipped through his lips as he picked up the Tribble. It purred happily at him and he cuddled it to him, petting it. "Ahmahgah." He said, nuzzling its soft fur. His big eyes looked back to Sulu. "Thank you so much, Hikaru. For all of these."

Sulu beamed at him. "I love you, Pavel." He said, kissing Chekov's nose.

Chekov placed the Tribble carefully on the floor, and jumped on Sulu. "I love you too." He nestled himself into Sulu's arms and kissed him.

Sulu kissed him back and held him protectively in his arms, as the Tribble scooted softly away, towards the door.

**[[End of Part One. Part Two will be up shortly.]]**

* I honestly have no idea how this would sound. I guessed. O-o


End file.
